Jurei
The Jurei are a tribal species of mammals. They tend to be peaceful, wishing to avoid violence unless absolutely necessary. Unlike their neighbor species, the Ez'thil, the Jurei are not an advanced species in terms of technology. Biology The Jurei are a tall species, standing at about 6-7 feet on average. Their bodies are covered in short, light brown fur, with short snouts and pointed ears. Their hands consist of three fingers and a thumb, each one baring a sharp fingernail. They posess hooves on their feet for speed, and to keep their balance they have long, powerful tails. Government The Jurei live in tribal societies around the grasslands. The leadership of these tribes vary, but it is typical for each tribe to be run by a council of three to four elders. These elders create certain laws for their tribe and decide punishments for those who break them. They also deem when a boy is ready to be tested for adulthood. Culture The Jurei are a peaceful people, only engaging in combat with absolutely necessary. As said above, the Jurei are typically led by elders of their respective tribes. These elders put into place laws for their respective tribes and help in arranging marriage. One of the main obsectives of the elders is to put young males through certain tests to proove their worth as men and not simply boys. Because of their peaceful ways, these tests tend to focus more on survival in the wild rather than hunting a dangerous creature. It is not uncommon for two or more boys to be sent out at the same time should they be the same age. Women tend to gather food for the tribe, going in the grasslands to find berries and other plants that the Jurei eat. Upon returning to the tribe, women will usually spend the rest of the day taking care of the young, ensuring that they get the excercise they need. The men usually do labor work, such as setting up houses and tents. The men also tend to tell stories to the children at night around campfires, from old Jurei legends to ghost stories. Economy The Jurei do not use a currency system of coins, but rather trade away items they no longer need or don't need at all in exchange for items or services from others. Typically, these items are trinkets, though often tools are accepted as well. If a Jurei sought a service or item from one of their Insectoud neighbors, the Ez'thil, then it would be common for them to offer one of their trinkets as payment instead of the typical Ez'thil currency. Technology The Jurei, unlike the Ez'thil, have not achieved advanced technology. Instead, they use basic tools for building tents and, when necessary, simple weapons such as spears and bows. Sometimes, however, a Jurei may grow tired of this life and begin working for the Ez'thil in their cities, factories, and even in their ships. These Jurei are gifted with more advanced technology for convenience at work, such as hologram projectors. Diet The Jurei are herbivores, eating only plantlife. The women tend to gather plants from outside the tribes, while the men do gardening work and grow vegitables within the tribe. Notable Jurei These are Jurei who have made an impact on their history, whether for better or worse. *Elder Moros *Vordun Latrana *Or'lasam Corav *Syur Faarhan Category:Articles by User:Mac.buz52